The Key to a New Dawn
by Avain1991
Summary: Rewrite of my Father of the Key fic. Harry Potter and Buffy Summers are both warriors of good fighting great evil in the world. When they meet for the first time it's during a summer of loss. After helping the other heal Buffy learns about a future addition to her family. Now Buffy, Harry, Faith, and the gang are faced with a responsibility they hadn't expected. Hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone since I finished this earlier than expected I will be posting the first chapter along with the prologue as an early holiday gift for everyone. Now remember this story is big in the AU department so if you do not like those please note I did warn you. Also there will be elements of the Web series RWBY in place mainly weapons and Dust that might change in the future but just be warned of that. Now most people are asking me in the sneak peak I gave if this will be a Harry/Buffy story and I can tell you that the only relationship that will be between them is that of parents for Dawn. I have not settled final couples so please do not ask. Now for the only disclaimer for the story. Unless it's OC I don't own it! With that out of the way here...we...go.

Oh and shout out to BookNinja93 for the title thanks a lot for the help.

* * *

The Key to a New Dawn

Prologue

A groan was heard as Buffy Summers stretched out after waking from a full nights' sleep. She felt a smile on her face as she felt her bed partner's arms assuring her that he spent the entire night as the big spoon to her little spoon.

She opened her eyes and almost chuckled at the sight of a familiar white sheathed sword and a bright red box resting in the chair next to the windows chair. Both were weapons her partner used in battle against evil. Much like herself he was chosen by fate to fight against evil she as a Vampire Slayer he as a Battle Mage. She chuckled a little when she felt his lips kiss the back of her neck.

"That tickles." Her comment gained a chuckle from the boy with her before she turned to look into his green eyes. Those plus his always messy black hair, and scar above his right eyebrow shaped like a bolt of lightning were the most distinguished traits of his.

"Morning." Harry Potter said to her making Buffy give a small smile as she kissed him before the pair separated to perform their usual routines. This was a common practice between them. You see Buffy had come to LA looking to get away from any and all reminders of her lost love Angel the vampire with a soul. After she had been forced to stab him through with a sword and send him to a Hell dimension she had felt broken.

That combined with the loss of her home, her mother, and her friends not being able to understand she had left without telling anyone. Originally the plan had been for her to come down here and try to live her life without any part of the Supernatural being a part of it.

She had even planned to use her middle name to help pull off the illusion.

That plan went out the window when she stumbled upon a teen fighting a group of over ten vampires alone using a white shield and a bright blade that seemed to dust vampires without decapitating them. After rushing forward when a vampire was poised to ambush the fighter from behind Buffy once more found herself battling the forces of evil.

After the last vampire has been reduced to dust the fighter had pushed the blade into a slot atop his shield. Buffy was shocked when it folded in on itself turning into a sheath.

After buying her dinner Harry told her his story. Over in the UK Harry was part of a hidden community known as the Wizarding world. They were a group of magical beings that used wands and had internal magical cores instead of using the power that comes from the Earth like Wiccans. Unfortunately they were also incredibly backwards most stuck within the Victorian era.

A few like Harry trained to become Battle Mages which were basically the ones who actually used their magic for more than just frivolous selfishness. His Godfather had been the one to help him and three friends train to become ready for battle. His sword as well as another weapon that he kept hidden was enchanted and escribed to kill most evil things like vampires.

Both weapons were actually inheritance from his parents with the sword belonging to his fathers' family for generations, and the box something his mother created herself.

As the two talked they realized that they actually shared quite the bit in common. Both chosen by fate to battle evil although his was focused on just one evil in particular. Both had a desire for a normal life. Both also hated the idea of losing more people than they already had. He was there to try and get over the loss of his Godfather who had been killed by his deranged cousin during a raid against the evil group called Death Eaters.

The pair hadn't intended to bring about a physical relationship until they raided a dark witch's base and were dusted by a pink substance. The substance was a powdered form of a lust potion that the witch planned to use on humans that had wronged her.

The dust would've made them very popular with many different species of demons that…well let's just say they wouldn't have stopped once it started. The dust didn't fully hit them until they returned to the place Harry was renting for the summer and much like demons they didn't stop until it burned completely out of their system.

The morning after had been awkward for them both, however after realizing that it had helped them both relax and even had a full nights' sleep they continued without a care. Both knew they weren't looking for more from those nights. In honestly they cared more about healing than falling in love. Last night had been the pair's way of saying goodbye.

Harry had to return to England and Buffy to Sunnydale. "What time does your bus leave?" Harry asked from the kitchen as he worked on a quick breakfast of eggs bacon and toast. Buffy looked at the clock and saw its red numbers telling her it was just moments before nine in the morning.

"Eleven." She said before grabbing her clothing for the day and headed into the bathroom for a shower. After eating the pair headed to the bus stop where Harry would grab the shuttle to the airport and Buffy would head towards Sunnydale.

"Don't say goodbye." Harry said to her making her blink at him. "Goodbye is only said if there is no chance of ever seeing someone again." He explained making her smile at him slightly.

"Can I say 'So long'?" She asked making him return the smile and nod. As the bus arrived Buffy and Harry looked at one another in the eyes before they kissed one last time and separated. Harry stood there watching the bus leave a tear running down his face before he rubbed it away.

Likewise Buffy rubbed away the salty stinging liquid before taking a deep breath to balance herself out.

* * *

While they hadn't been looking for something deep the pair had come to care about one another to a point. The tears were in fact a result of the idea that this may have been the last time they saw one another with their destinies so dangerous the pair knew that any day could be their last.

What neither of them knew is that somewhere in the mountains of the Himalayas an order of monks realized that now was the best time to bring about the plan to protect a sacred icon.

An icon known simply as the Key. They had gathered the blood of the Slayer known as Buffy Summers and the Battle Mage Harry Potter to cast a spell that would make the Key take human form. The witch they had gone after had been supplied by the monks to manipulate the couple together.

Just as they had subtly manipulated Harry into coming to LA during his time of grief. Now as the bus carrying Buffy left a hidden monk dressed as an everyday business man on his way to work smiled as he lowered a gold orb.

The orb had allowed him to see the subtle green glow around her womb telling him that the spell had been successful and the Key would now just be with the Slayer…but born of her. They hated having to put the responsibilities of Teenage parenthood upon the two champions but it was the only way they could think to explain the bonds between each.

After all Mage Potter had ways to detect others of his blood line. If he was suddenly contacted by Gringotts telling him that he had a daughter who was close to him in age questions would come up and the Key would be exposed.

It was better that the Key be born naturally into this world instead of their original emergency plan of creating the Key with memories and filled the heads of their entire world with the same memories.

Plus this plan didn't come with the high risk of exposing one to sickness from the Key's great power. The Monk slunk back when he witnessed Potter getting on the airport shuttle knowing his work was done and now the guardians where on their own. As he left the monk couldn't help but smirk at the idea of what would happen to any Evil that dared attack the family of the Key.

* * *

Chapter One

Buffy Summers hummed as she rocked in the rocking chair enjoying a little down time. She hissed slightly at the feeling of her new born daughter suckling from her breast. "Geez you would have to inherit my appetite wouldn't you?" She asked looking down at the dark haired babe. Dawn Lillian Summers-Potter was only two weeks old weighting at 8lbs 9ounces and 20 inches long.

After she felt her daughter stop off her feeding she smiled as she moved her and fixed her maternity bra and shirt. Once finished she grabbed a rag and placed it on her shoulder and started to gently rub and pat Dawn's back.

After a moment she heard a familiar burp causing her to smile. "There we are. All better now?" She asked as she pulled her daughter back to look at her dull green eyes. Her daughter gave her a smile before Buffy brought her in close for snuggles.

"You know I never thought I would get the chance to do something like this." She said to the baby. "Before I found out about you I never knew just how much I want to one day become a mom and have something normal like this." Dawn cooed slightly while Buffy used her finger to play with her baby's fist. Buffy thought back to the moment when she returned home and decided to visit her mother.

She was surprised to see her mother's car when she arrived at 1630 Revello Drive, but took it as a sign that this was the correct path. When her mom opened the door and saw her Joyce at first was shocked before she hugged her daughter close apologizing for the way she treated her when they had last seen one another.

True they did have a fight about that last confrontation but luckily it seemed that the fight was all both of them needed to air out their worries before they were fine again. Buffy spent the rest of the day talking with her mom.

Joyce was shocked to hear how she spent most of the summer, but she couldn't help feeling thankful to the young man that her daughter refused to name for helping to heal her daughter. When she asked why Buffy kept his identity hidden her daughter only said this.

"His name is Harry. I can't tell you more because that's his story to tell. But I can tell you he's human, he's a good guy, and he helped me a lot this summer." While she didn't fully like the idea she let it go. That night Joyce accepted Buffy leaving to find her friends thinking she had an idea of where they were.

As luck would have it she was right when she found them in one of Sunnydale's many graveyards trying to take her place. She handled the vampires quickly then said hello. Of course it was awkward for a couple weeks but after they handled a mess that involved her mom accidently buying a mask that would bring the dead back to life they got passed their issues.

Her friends and Giles knew what happened while she was gone but like with Joyce she kept most of Harry a secret.

It wasn't until the week before Faith the Slayer that was called with Kendra's death arrived that things changed. After three days of throwing up for no apparent reason Joyce forced Buffy to the doctor. It was there that she realized her period was late normally she wouldn't think about it since the stress of Slaying kept her biological clock off.

However when the doctor confirmed that she was in fact pregnant she had been shocked beyond belief. Joyce had been shocked too but instead of getting angry or disappointed in her daughter she just took her home and called everyone.

Once they had gathered in the living room Buffy told them the news. Giles had dropped his cup of tea, Xander had been stunned silent, Cordelia just looked at her without changing her expression, Oz just raised an eyebrow, and Willow after a moment squalled and rushed towards her. After the initial noise she called for silence.

"Now before anything else is brought up know this. I'm keeping this baby." She said narrowing her eyes at Giles who just nodded.

"I wouldn't suggest otherwise Buffy." She relaxed knowing that Giles wasn't going to suggest she get an abortion.

"Well you realize this means you can't fulfill your duties of being the Slayer correct?" He asked making her sigh but nod.

"I know. Think the Watchers Council will send Kendra's replacement to take the reins for a while?" Giles had nodded and moved to Joyce's phone telling her he would cover the long distance charge.

"So does this mean you're going to tell us about Daddy dearest?" Xander asked after a moment.

Buffy sighed at the question her friends had been curious about Harry ever since she told them that she had a summer fling. However she refused to tell them anything beyond his name, age, and the fact that he was a human from the UK. She knew it bothered the lot of them but she didn't care.

Harry's life story was his to tell. Not to mention the magical world of the UK was completely secret like James Bond 007 kind of secret that could get peoples' mind wiped or killed. Harry had only told her because as the Slayer she was technically already a part of the supernatural world. Loopholes got to love them.

"I've already told you about him Xander. Drop it." She said but she was surprised when Oz was the one to speak next.

The werewolf of the group barely spoke except when he felt it was needed or he felt like it. "That is up to you Buffy. But are you going to tell him about the baby?" He asked causing the Slayer to sigh as she looked away. "I don't about Harry, but if it was me. I'd want to know."

* * *

Oz's words had bothered her for a while. A part of her felt that if she told Harry he wouldn't be focused on Voldemort and his Death Eaters and might get himself killed. But she was also afraid that something else would happen if she told him. While in her heart she knew Harry wouldn't abandon her and Dawn or try to take Dawn away from her. Her head kept filling doubts that kept her from writing to him.

Harry told her he would write when his war was over and if she hadn't heard from him in two years she was to assume he was dead. A full year hadn't even passed by yet, but she was still worried about him. As she looked down into her daughters' eyes she knew that one day they would turn to the same Emerald green as her father and his mother before him.

She didn't know if she could handle knowing that her little girl was all that might be left of Harry on this world. Nor if that was the fact did she look forward to the idea of having to explain to her daughter why her Daddy wasn't around.

* * *

A week after that uncomfortable meeting Faith and her Watcher Dianna arrived. Dianna or Di as Faith called her reminded them of Giles in the fact that she was a walking knowledge bowl of the supernatural, she wore tweed, and wore glasses when reading.

Other than that she was more relaxed about active duty and like Giles didn't force the Watchers ways upon Faith like the Watchers wanted him to do with Buffy. Faith was…different to say the least.

Unlike Kendra who was almost always all business Faith knew how to have fun. Sometimes though Buffy wished she wasn't so open about her past sex deeds and had less stories about her being naked to take down a demon.

As luck would have it thanks to the call from Giles the pair had been spared a bad ordeal. Turned out a big old Vampire by the name of Kakistoss had taken an interest in Faith. From the books they learned that he had a tendency to go after the ones his victims loved first forcing them to watch him torture and maim them till finally destroying his true target.

With help from the Scooby's Faith had been able to stake him before he could harm anyone. That was also Buffy's last slain enemy before she went on maternity leave from Slayer duties. Faith had been shocked to learn that the blond was pregnant having figured Buffy for the type who waited to get married first.

However after a while Faith became a part of the group more so because they showed her just how much they relied upon her to protect the innocent. Faith showed how much she actually cared for the first time when Snyder the creep vice-principal of the school had tried once more to expel Buffy when he learned she was pregnant.

Faith spent over a month pranking and making his life hell until he finally erased every bad mark, word, and thought from the permeant records of the entire gang…minus the fact that Oz repeated senor year. He was actually kind of proud of that fact.

It was also thanks to the time she spent with Buffy and Dawn that she began to see that there were mothers out there that loved their daughters. Even before the first time Buffy had seen an ultrasound of Dawn she loved her baby.

Faith watched as Buffy nested, cared for, worried, basically went through the full maternal thing and realized that it was a beautiful thing. Faith also slowly lowered her walls with the gang and by the time the Mayor was handled they were completely gone.

Buffy snorted slightly the Mayor had been a big mess but luckily Faith had been able to handle it with help from their friends. Cordelia and Xander's relationship hadn't lasted through the year because she found him in an intimate situation with Willow. That had also caused Oz and Willow to break up and realize it was probably best it stayed that way. However that hadn't been the biggest drama of the year.

Turns out the PTB (Powers That Be) weren't done with Angel and had brought him back from the Hell Dimension Buffy had sent him to. The Vampire was re-ensouled but feral and hadn't liked the sight or smell of a pregnant Buffy. The first time they all saw him he had attacked Buffy catching them by surprise after dealing with an expert werewolf hunter.

Shockingly…his attack failed. When Buffy had turned her body to try and protect Dawn from the wild attack a green energy made shield surrounded her body. It pushed the crazed Vampire back making him growl as he tried to claw at it again and again before running off when it was clear he was getting nowhere. When it was clear she was no longer in danger the shield returned to her body…her womb in fact.

Buffy knew right there and then that her daughter had inherited something from her father. His magic. True she didn't tell her friends the truth about how it happened she just played on her own surprise that it did. Giles was still looking up ideas on how Dawn made the shield while Dianna theorized that Buffy or Joyce came from a line of Wiccan's.

* * *

That night Faith had sat down with Buffy and said that they needed to talk. Buffy sighed and knew she couldn't lie to her sister slayer about Dawn's origins, and thus used the same Loophole Harry had to tell her everything. It felt good to finally be able to tell someone the full truth instead of the half-truths she had been spouting.

"Wow B can't believe you went looking for peace and wound up meeting a man in the same situation as us." Faith had said with a smirk chuckling causing Buffy to laugh with her.

After that encounter Faith did everything in her power to keep Angel away from Buffy and Dawn. They both knew his obsession would cause him to eventually do something that could hurt both Buffy and the baby something neither of them were willing to wait for.

The amount of protectiveness had sparked a few laughs from the group with them teasing Faith about being a second mommy to the baby. Something that Buffy added to when she asked Faith to be Dawn's Godmother to watch over Dawn if anything were to ever happen to her.

Faith had surprised everyone when she was asked that. She cried. Something she never would've done in front of any of them before. The night the Mayor was finished his army of vampire scattered Buffy went into labor. Joyce stayed with her through the entire thing with Faith being there to squeeze her hand. Since they knew Buffy would break Joyce's hand or the bars on the bed.

When little Dawn entered into the world Buffy cried. "She's perfect." She said in a tired voice as she held her daughter for the first time. A head of messy black hair and a pair of dull green eyes. _"She has her fathers' hair and eyes."_ She remembering thinking as Faith gently ran a finger against the newborns cheek.

* * *

Now here they were just two weeks later enjoying a moment of peace before the day started with Dawn having her breakfast and some mommy cuddle time. "You know I sometimes wonder what would've happened if I hadn't of met your father. Actually I fear to think what would've happened." Buffy said looking down at the bundle in her arms. Dawn had her eyes closed again breathing evenly now that she was clean and had a full tummy.

"I most likely would still have the idea that a person needs a soul to have feelings, to be good, or other such things. I probably would've tried to make it work with Angel again. God that would've been disastrous. Lucky he finally seems to have gotten the message and left town." She said as she continued to absent mindedly rock back and forth.

"Faith…I don't what would've happened to her. Maybe she would be the same as she is now. Maybe Kokistoss got to her before we met. Maybe the Mayor succeeded in his ploy to recruit her. Either way I'm glad she was able to realize there are people that actually care about her." Buffy said.

True Willow and Xander would always be her best friends but Faith had become like a sister to her and an aunt in all but blood to Dawn. In fact she was Auntie Faith to Dawn but most everyone called her Mama Faith behind her back because of how much she loved the little girl.

Buffy had begun to wonder if the essence that made the Slayer affected the pair of them when it came to children. Sure she noticed that most cases involving children seemed to hit her hardest, but the level of fierce protectiveness from both she and Faith when it came to Dawn was past mama bear status.

* * *

Faith Lehane sighed as she sealed an envelope and wrote the name Harry Potter on the front. She just hoped she was doing the right thing. True Buffy had the final say in all things Dawn but she wasn't the only one who technically had that authority.

She knew that this might be pushing the boundaries of her authority as Godmother, but a Father had a right to know about their own children…or the fact that they have one. _"Then again if someone is going to give an excuse for why they weren't involved in their lives of their children. 'I didn't know I had children.' Is a pretty good one."_ Faith thought before sighing.

"Although how the hell am I supposed to get this…?" Her question was interrupted when she heard tapping at the window.

She looked over and saw a snowy owl on the branch next to her window. "Ooookay." She said as she walked over and opened the window before the owl flew inside. Faith looked at the owl before remembering something from Buffy.

"Hedwig?" She asked making the owl nod her head. She remembered the owl from Buffy's information about Harry mainly about him telling her that if he did contact her it would be through a letter via messenger bird. More in fact a snowy owl named Hedwig.

"I don't know how you knew I needed you but I'm not gonna question it." She said before handing the letter out to the bird she snagged it in her beak before opening her wings and leaving the room.

 _"I just hope Buffy doesn't kill me."_ She thought before heading out of her room heading towards breakfast.

* * *

Hedwig the owl flew through the early morning light of California before heading high into the air and entered into one of the many magical portals that allowed Post Owl's like herself to travel long distances without tiring themselves out. When she left the portal she arrived outside in the late afternoon close to evening light of the same day in London England.

As she flew she knew it was important that she reach the wizard she shared a familiar bond with. As she flew she soon arrived at a familiar house with bushes with dirigible plums outside. If she could roll her eyes she would but when the window opened without prompt she relaxed and flew inside the house of her wizard's friend.

"Ah hello Hedwig." The blond Luna said once she saw her. With a muffled bark Hedwig acknowledged the blond before she reached for the letter and accept the burden.

"I'll make sure Harry gets this." Luna said handing Hedwig a couple bacon flavored owl treats. Hedwig accepted the treats before flying up into the rafters. Luna hummed as she moved off towards the small library on the second floor. She knocked on the door and opened it to see a familiar bushy haired girl at the table working on with her quill moving rapidly along the parchment before her.

"Hermione…tea time." Hermione Granger looked up a small pair of reading glasses on her nose. "Three o'clock already?" She asked looking at the clock on her table.

"I'll be right down Luna." Luna nodded before closing the door. She headed toward the main door and opened it looking towards the garden area when a familiar muscled man with short cropped brown hair. Luna smiled at the almost Zen like attitude he had as he tended to the many different plants.

"Neville!" She called making the man look up at her from his rose bushes.

"Tea time!" Neville Longbottom nodded before he picked up and strapped on two red braces to his forearms just above a set of black fingerless gloves. Luna smiled before she skipped off towards the range in the back. She approached cautiously before passing a ward line and hearing the sounds of sniper fire. She looked up to see Harry Potter with a familiar red rifle aimed down range. Luna waited until Harry fired his last shot as he pulled out a pair of earplugs and rose up from his prone stance. He just ejected the clip when she approached.

"What is it Luna?" He asked making her smile she never knew how he always knew when they approached but it helped a lot.

"It's three o'clock Harry." Harry looked at her making her once more notice the elongated scar upon his face.

Bellatrix Lestrange had left that on him at the final battle of Hogwarts before running away in fear. Voldemort had been dealt with along with most of his forces however some like Bellatrix had been able to get away.

"Already?" He asked as he reached into a pocket on his vest pulling out a pocket watch and opened it. "Huh by the Gods it is. I'll be there in a moment." Luna nodded before turning away and skipping away. She paused for a moment and looked at him.

"Oh by the way Hedwig brought a letter for you." Luna said making Harry nod.

"Can't believe the day passed us by so quickly." Hermione said as she sipped her earl gray tea a personal favorite. Harry was sitting in a small section cleaning his weapon something he did every time he fired it outside of battle.

"Well we are kind of used to only having so much down time Mione." Harry said causing the brainy girl to shrug with a slight nod.

"By the way here's Hedwig's letter for you." Luna said handing Harry the letter after he finished wiping his hands clean. Harry opened the letter and read for a second. Everyone was worried when he gained a looks switched between surprise, confusion, then acceptance before he reached back into the envelope and pulled out a small stack of pictures.

"Harry…?" Harry waved his hand causing the letter to turn into a paper airplane and fly towards Hermione who accepted it while he continued to look at the photographs. Hermione used her magic to unravel the letter and clear it of wrinkles before reading aloud.

* * *

Dear H. Potter,

You don't know me but my name is Faith, and I'm the Vampire Slayer that replaced Kendra. The reason I am writing is because something has happened that you need to be told of. First B or Buffy as you know her is alive and well so you are being called to a funeral. About a month after you and B parted ways my Watcher Di was called with a request for the both of us to come to Sunnydale. When we arrived we were told that the reason we were needed was to take over Buffy's duties while she went on maternity leave. Yes you read right maternity leave. Since you were the last to sleep with her I think you know what this means.

* * *

Hermione paused here looking up at Harry in surprise along with everyone else as they noticed Harry looking at a photo with tears running down his face. A smile on his face making him look close to his age of seventeen instead of the almost aged look about him since the war.

* * *

I have included photos of the baby in question. A little girl named Dawn Lillian Summers-Potter. She is happy healthy and has inherited your magic. I know this because she was somehow able to create a magical shield around her mother and herself from a crazed Vampire named Angel. The only reason Buffy hasn't sent this message or something sooner is because she didn't want to distract you from your own destiny of killing off that moldy guy. However as Dawn's Godmother (Hope that doesn't bother you) I felt you had the full right to know about your little girl. Now that I have what happens next is up to you.

Sincerely,

Faith The Vampire Slayer

P.S.

If you do decide to stay out of their lives do know I will hunt you down and feed you your own dick.

Faith.

* * *

"I have a daughter." Harry said making everyone look up at him and see the joy upon his face letting them know her little threat was unneeded. After a moment his expression turned to panic.

"I have a daughter living on the Hellmouth!" That information caused all of them to gain panicked expressions before springing into action.

Hedwig flew down and looked at the photo of a sleeping baby in the arms of a blond teenager. This was her master's owlet and the meant she had more people to watch over.

* * *

That's all for now hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your feed back. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

What's up people here is the next chapter in The Key to a New Dawn. Hope you all enjoy it and I can't wait to hear your feedback. Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Is everything ready?" Harry asked as he hefted a rucksack onto his shoulders his weapons already in place while wearing a long red coat with a hood.

Luna spun the revolving dust slot of her rapier sword Myrtenaster checking to make sure every slot was filled before replacing it to the hilt on her hip. Over her should was the handle of her secondary weapon Magnhild a Grenade Launcher that could unfold and become a large war hammer she like Harry wore a long coat over her armor but hers was green with a pink inline.

Next to her Neville pushed the barrel of his large revolver into place before putting it into the shoulder holster. Like Harry Neville carried the weapons of his parents. The revolver had once belonged to his father it was called Ironwood mainly because of the handle made of a rare magical wood.

His red braces belonged to his mother and could turn into gauntlets with a single long red blade that came out the side. As he pulled his grey and black coat closed he checked his sleeve to look over his own weapons. A pair of machine pistols with a blade on the front under the barrel. These were called Stromflower and were green to match his green thumb.

The pair fit inside his sleeves perfectly allowing him to bring them out quickly to deal damage.

Hermione loaded a clip into the rifle form of her weapon before it shifted into a leaf styled sword like the ancient Greeks a similar styled shield on her back over her periwinkle blue coat. Milo was the name of the blade while the shield was called Akouo they were the only weapons she needed since it also have a javelin form.

Finally Harry walked by with the Potter blade Crocea Mors its white and gold sheath gleaming in the moon light. His mothers' weapon Crimson Rose on his waist behind his back covered by his red cloak/jacket. Above his right shoulder was the handle of his personal weapon Reaper it combined the scythe of his mothers' weapon with the sword of his fathers'.

Everyone had their own bags ready with Hedwig waiting in her cadge. "By the time we arrive it should be around 8 pm yesterday." Hermione said making Harry nod.

"Housing?"

"The goblins took care of it at a cost of course." Neville said making Harry nod before he held out a length of rope.

"Let's go." Harry said making everyone nod before taking the rope in hand.

"Activate." He said before they all felt a familiar tug around their navel before they vanished from sight. The four landed in a cemetery making Harry look around him before sighing. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He said with a sigh before pulling up his hood his team following his example.

* * *

Faith took another bite of her double cheese burger as she walked the patrol Buffy was with her also chowing down. Tonight was the first night for her to be back in the field and she was anxious to get back to Dawn.

"I don't remember being this eager for action." Buffy said as she crushed her wrapper and tossed it in a nearby trash can.

"Well it has been a while for you." Faith joked making Buffy glare slightly at her.

"Funny…funny Slayer." Buffy said making Faith shrug as they continued to walk through one of the many cemetery fields of Sunnydale. Faith sighed before looking at Buffy she had yet to tell her friend about the letter she sent to Harry just that morning.

"Any idea when Dawn's father will make contact?" She decided to ask continuing a conversation that had taken place hours ago with the gang.

Buffy still refused to contact Harry until he did so first. Faith knew it was because she didn't want to allow Voldemorts forces to learn about Dawn, but since Giles hadn't received a call from the Watchers Council telling him about a sudden invasion of wand waving psychopaths she had to believe things were going good for Harry's side.

"He said to give him two years. It hasn't even been one yet." Buffy stated making Faith sigh internally. Sometimes she wondered who Buffy was trying to tell the others or herself.

"Did you love him?" She asked making Buffy pause for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"A part of me is always going to love Harry because he gave me Dawn, but I'm not _in love_ with him." She stressed making Faith shrug.

"I figured if he did contact you or came to see you the two of you would pick up where you left off." Faith said causing Buffy to give a small chuckle.

"Not unless I get an itch he doesn't mind scratching. Honestly Harry and I slept with each other because it helped heal us both. True I'm going to compare any guy to him after all it's not often you find a man that can keep up with Slayer strength and stamina. However it's not going past that. We both crave very different things in life."

Buffy said making Faith shrug before smirking.

"Does that mean you don't mind if I take him for a spin every once in a while?" Buffy gave her a deadpan look.

"What? Like you said it's hard to find a man that can keep up with a Slayer. Plus since he already has a kid I know everything is functioning perfectly." Buffy sighed at the logic from her sister Slayer.

"You two are adults so there's no reason you can't make up your own decisions on the matter." She said making Faith internally fist pump. What she liked the release that came from sex the fact that Harry could last all night thanks to his gifts.

Buffy suddenly stabbed her stake striking a newly risen Vampire that had tried to attack from the side thinking they were distracted. Once the dust settled they moved on.

"I forgot how slow everything is during summer time." Buffy said in disappointment. The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them after she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up.

"Had to say it didn't you?" Faith asked making Buffy sigh before the pair turned around and saw a large gathering of Vampires.

The remnants of the Mayors army. "Sorry." Buffy said to her before the pair made to get ready for battle.

That is until music hit the air. It was a simple light tone that seemed to repeat over and over before a voice harmonized with it. The pair watched as a red hooded individual walked out of the dark. Suddenly a hauntingly beautiful voice started to sing.

 _Red like Roses fills my dreams_

 _And brings me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning_

 _Burdened by a royal test_

 _Black the best descends from Shadows_

 _Yellow beauty burns Gold._

The Vampires and Slayers were confused by the song before a couple Vampires became impatient and charged at the hooded being as they started the last line. Just as the last word ended the vampire nearest to them slashed at the individual only for them to vanish from sight causing everyone to blink.

Buffy and Faith looked up when their instincts told them too to see the hood was sideways in the air looking down at everything. Buffy gasped as she caught sight of a familiar white sheath before the hood spun in the air grabbing a red device from behind.

 _"Finally!"_ She internally yelled as the device unfolded become a long rifle. The barrel glowed before a sharp bang was heard and the head of a vampire vanished causing it to dust.

"Whoa!" Faith called out in shock. The hood landed and cocked the bolt of his weapon before jumping in the air above a charging Vampire once more destroying the head leaving dust behind while in the air he fired twice more hitting two more vampires that dusted even though they had been hit in the chest area.

As the hood rolled away he stood up twisting his weapon surprising both women when it unfurled into a long scythe with a red handle and a gleaming blade. A Vampire charged again making the armed man spin the weapon around before it stopped against the neck of the vampire the blade next to its head. Its body pushed down by the weight of the massive weapon before glaring up at the wielder who just gave it a smirk before pushing down on a trigger.

The moment he did the blade suddenly traveled backward from the kickback of the sniper round causing the hooded man to twist with the blade. The other vampires growled at him before all moved to take care of him. The hood saw them before spinning the weapon around cocking the bolt as he did so before pushing the blade into the ground right hand on the bolt while his left was still on the trigger.

With a rapid succession of shots he took out more vampires before one got in close causing him to jump up and fire using the force of the kickback to go flying a few feet back. Stopping only when the blade once more caught on the ground the user using the force of the sudden stop to land on the shaft of the weapon.

Looking around the hood noticed more vampires coming from the area towards him making him smirk again before using a break dance move to avoid damage lying upon the shaft before firing again destroying another vampire that had gotten to close spinning through the air as he approached the vamp he had dodged.

Kicking it back it landed on its back while the hood rapidly spun the blade catching another charger before spinning the blade around their body destroying both vampires. As he spun around he sent his weapon out catching a vampire around the neck before using the kickback once more to kill his enemy.

When ducking under another slash the hood wrapped the blade around the vamps middle before firing killing the vamp behind it while the top half of dust flew into another's face. Buffy and Faith watched their mouths opened wide at the sight neither of them had seen such skill with a weapon let alone seen a single fighter take on so many vampires and show such little effort.

As the hood danced around jumping onto the back of a vamp before launching into the air taking their head off. Once he landed he pushed a button that caused his empty clip to drop down before he pushed his red cloak/jacket back taking another clip and loaded it.

The weapon was turned behind him as he cocked the bolt an aura of red/gold energy gathered around their body. Suddenly they moved in a blur pushing through every single vampire there all while the weapon moved around as if it had a mind of its own destroying every single vampire around the sound of gunfire continuously hitting the air before the hood appeared before the last vampire blasting it.

The hood jumped back before landing the scythe behind him with the handle up in the air and the blade skirting the ground before suddenly different bullet casings hit the ground. (A/N: Credit to Monty Oum for the fight scene. R.I.P)

* * *

"Holy Shit." Faith said the dark haired Slayer had never seen such beauty and destruction in one setting.

The hood ejected their clip and reloaded taking another clip from the pouch on their hip. "So the box is a Scythe and…?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." He finished before the weapon folded in on itself until it once resembled a box before he placed it on his belt.

Once done the hood raised his hands and lowered his hood showing off a head of messy black hair, a scared face, and a familiar set of green eyes. "Your scar!" Buffy cried out rushing forward causing Harry to chuckle slightly.

"Lestrange left a parting gift." Harry said before looking Buffy up and down.

"You look great and you lost the baby weight quickly." Harry said making Buffy shyly chuckle.

"Yeah thank god for Slayer…metabolism." She said the last word slowly before looking at Harry with scrutiny.

"Why did you say baby weight?" She asked him making Harry look at her in confusion before he looked over at Faith before looking back at Buffy.

"Faith didn't tell you?" He asked making her whip around towards the dark haired Slayer who flinched slightly at the almost deadly glare.

"Tell me what?" Faith knew it was more demand than question.

"I…I sent a letter via Owl to him." She said making Buffy's eyes widen slightly while her lips were pressed thin.

"You did…?!" Before Buffy could start yelling Harry interrupted.

"Easy the war ended three days ago none of Voldemort's fallowers are left in the UK." Harry said making Buffy look at him.

"Three days?"

"Spent two sleeping off the effects of the battle in the hospital wing while today we were just enjoying down time. Hedwig brought the letter to me and we spent time to get ready for this place." He explained telling her the reason why he hadn't written to her before now.

Buffy relaxed after that true she was still pissed that Faith sent the letter without telling her. However the fact that Dawn's identity hadn't been in danger from the big bad of England helped keep her calm.

"Wait 'we'? Who 'we'?" Buffy asked before both she and Faith stiffened when they felt danger nearby.

"Easy it's my team." Harry said as three more cloaked individuals walked out of the woods into the area.

"Buffy Summers, Faith…" He paused looking at the dark haired Slayer who sighed.

"Lehane but don't mention it. I don't like to use my last name."

"Right. Well allow me to introduce my team and friends. Hermione Granger." The blue hooded person lowered their hood revealing a girl their age with bushy brown hair.

"Neville Longbottom." The grey hood lowered his to show off a large man with an almost shaved head.

"And finally Luna Lovegood." The blond smiled at them when she lowered her green hood.

"Together we're team H.H.N.L." Luna added making the other sigh.

They had tried and tried to get her to drop that idea of a codename, but she was stubborn and refused to listen.

"Everyone these are the Vampire Slayers Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane." The two waved in acknowledgement as each mage smiled at them.

"Welcome to…" Buffy never finished before she was suddenly being hugged by a blond missile.

"Boop." She said making Buffy look at Harry in confusion.

"Yeah Luna…isn't logical. You get used to it after a while." He explained making Buffy nod.

"Um okay. Well welcome to California." She finished lackluster while the others chuckled awkwardly. "So…is anyone hungry?" Faith asked.

* * *

"So what were the rest of you doing while H here was showing off?" Faith asked while they were at Double Meat Palace eating a late dinner.

Luna was slurping a milk shake happily while the others were chowing down. "When we arrived we sensed four large groups of vampires so we split up to handle them. Harry just happened to arrive at the one you lot were at." Hermione explained making the two Slayers nod.

"Harry…can I speak to you please?" Buffy said as she stood up.

Harry nodded as he wiped his hands and followed her outside the fast food place. Once outside Harry took out a stick of gun and started chewing after offering Buffy a stick. Buffy shook her head in the negative.

"I'm honestly surprised you aren't demanding answers from me." She said making him snort for a moment.

"There was no way you could know if it was safe to tell me or not. Voldemort and his people were everywhere they could've intercepted a letter. I left no phone number for you to reach me at. All other forms of communication were cut off. Plus…I've had a couple hours to process everything which helps." He explained making Buffy release a small sigh of relief.

"Can I meet her?" He asked making Buffy smile at him.

"She's asleep now and will most likely be out for the night." Harry looked disappointed making her heart lighten.

"But…" When he looked back at her she could plainly see hope in his eyes. "…if you stay the night you can see her first thing in the morning." Harry smiled at her.

"Has it been tough for you?" He asked making her shrug as she joined him and leaned against the building.

"Well labor wasn't fun." She said making Harry chuckle softly.

"Other than that nothing I couldn't handle without help from Mom. Dawn is actually a pretty easy baby. According to mom I was spoiled by that fact."

"Good. That's good at least." Harry said making Buffy nod.

"Do you have any experience with babies?" She asked making Harry nod.

"I've got a Godson named Teddy who was born not long after I returned home. During times when we weren't fighting the entire team was with him and his mother in a safe house. That included things like feeding, changing dippers, and other such things."

"Good that means I don't have to worry about leaving Dawn with you at times." Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Eh?"

"You've already proved that you're here to help fight the good fight. However there are going to be times when Faith and I have to fight alone which means I need to know Dawn will be protected."

"Is that the only way I'm going to get to spend time with my little girl?"

"No. I'd never keep her away from you." Harry nodded at her words before looking out at the world.

"I did miss you though." She said making him look at her again.

"I missed you too…but we both know why we never officially started a relationship." Harry said making her nod.

"Neither of us were looking for it or could handle it at the time. Although…I don't mind starting our usual routine of scratching itches every once in a while. Although you might have Faith after you as well." She said making Harry laugh louder this time.

"So what's the situation here?" He asked getting down to business.

"Usually it's just Vampires every night tonight was larger than most because of the last big bad's plan to use them as a army. Thanks to you and your team the remnants of which won't be a problem. As you know we usually deal with a big bad every year."

"Learn about them in autumn kill them by spring. Like clockwork." Harry added making Buffy nod before she blinked.

"Yeah now that I think about it summer time seemed to be the only peaceful time we have around here. Odd." She said making Harry shrug.

"Don't knock it. Take the down time you get and just enjoy what you can." He said making her look at him again.

"Did you ever…?" He looked at her before raising an eyebrow waiting.

"Ever?" He asked when she hesitated.

"Ever think about me?" She asked making him blink before smiling.

"You are the first and only woman I have slept with Buffy. You are the first chosen one besides myself that I've known. You are the mother of my daughter. How can I possibly not think about you?" He asked making her give a shy smile at him.

"What about you?" He asked making her nod.

"You are only the second man I've slept with the first human. The only man that understands the burden of being chosen. Finally you are the father of my baby girl who has your eyes and hair by the way." Harry smiled.

"Poor girl. No one deserves the cursed Potter hair." Buffy laughed loudly at that since she agreed that her daughter was going to have many bad hair days.

"Tomorrow you are going to have to meet the others." She said making Harry nod. "Common courtesy and all." He said.

* * *

"So what's the word?" Neville asked when the others came out having finished. Since they heard more laughs than yells they figured things had gone smoothly.

"Tomorrow we meet the local fighters of good." Harry said making everyone nod in agreement.

"After that Neville Hermione go see if the Goblins have the shop set up to open in a week." Harry making the pair nod.

"Luna I want you to make contact with the local informants make sure they know about us being here. Then after that Hermione send Kingsley confirmation of our arrival make sure he knows the rules."

"What will you be doing?" Luna asked making Harry sigh.

"Tonight I'm going to spend at Buffy's house so tomorrow morning I can meet my daughter. After meeting the forces here I'll be seeing what we're working with." He simply said making the trio nod before they headed off.

Once they were out of sight Harry looked at Buffy. "Lead the way." Buffy nodded as they left the area. "B said you were fighting a war?" Faith asked making Harry nod.

"That's right the Second Blood War of the Magical UK." He said making Faith look at him in confusion.

"Blood war?"

"The wand wavers of the UK don't care about race, or religion. They discriminated against the amount of Magical blood in your veins. Purebloods were those that could trace over ten generations of magical people. They also were the ones with the most power. They believed that because of all that magic they were the more entitled.

Muggleborn wizards and witches like Hermione are those who are the first members of their families to have magic or have magic for the first time in generations."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Purebloods went to extremes to keep themselves that way. They don't have a taboo on such things like incest because of it." Both girls felt their noses scrunch at that.

"Like other such times when incest created families birth defects came up. Only instead of physical ones the ones effects were known as Squibs men and women born into magical families…but with no magic of their own.

Squibs were shunned by Purebloods some even killed at the shame. Other were lucky to return to the normal world before that happened. Sometimes when their traits were passed down the lines a magical being was born." He sighed at that before clearing his throat.

"Then you have those like me. Half-Bloods. People born of one magical and one non-magical parent. People born from a magical and a Squib. Or people born of a Pureblood and a Muggleborn like me."

"So are Neville and Luna…?"

"Purebloods technically but to our enemies they were Blood Traitors. Purebloods who believed that Muggles or non-magical beings are our equals and are worth protecting.

As you can guess there are those who don't believe that and believe we should be ruling over the Muggle world. Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed, raped, tortured, and did worse things to every Muggle, Half-Blood, Muggleborn, and Pureblood that didn't bow down to them.

My team and I were trained by my Godfather Lord Sirius Black to be Battle Mages because of the prophecy laid upon me. For almost four years we fought against them.

When I came to LA last summer it had been after the death of Sirius. I watched him die…and I needed a reason to keep going. To keep fighting. Buffy helped me…healed me. I returned and left the final campaign against the bastard and his lot.

The final battle took place at the first place I ever considered to be home. During the battle the four of us along with two other teams of Battle Mages slaughtered them. All because they refused to pick up a weapon to fight. Voldemort was the last to die that night and while feeling vindictive I shoved his head onto a spike for all to see. It's also where I got this." He said motioning towards his scar.

"Unfortunately a few of his people got away one being his most sadistic lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange." He growled the name making Faith wonder what the woman had done to him personally.

"After that my team minus Hermione recovered from battle. Neville with a broken leg, Luna with cuts and bruises, and me from a fracture to my collar bone. Thanks to magic we were all on our feet after two days." He finished before they arrived at Buffy's house.

* * *

"She's perfect." Harry said looking down at his daughter who was looking at him from his arms.

Buffy smiled at him Harry had been respectful towards her when it came time to feed Dawn and had even changed the baby's dipper. "I said that the first time I held her." She said making Harry look up with a smile.

Harry had once more slept in a bed with her but this time they only held one another. "She is going to be a heart breaker." He joked making Buffy laugh. "No boy is ever going to be good enough for you. Any that try have to go through me." He said to the baby who just cooed at him with a gummy smile being her answer.

"Has she already had a chase of accidental magic?" He asked making her blink before she nodded.

"She created a shield around the two of us when my ex tried to attack when in a feral state." Harry looked at her before looking down at his little girl.

"That makes two."

"Two?"

"Potter children that have had powers while in the womb. My mother's journal talked about a similar attack and like Dawn I shielded us. Dawn is going to be a very powerful witch."

"If she wants to learn." Buffy said making him look up at her in slight confusion before blinking.

"I never did tell you the main different between Wicca magic and ours did I?" When Buffy shook her head no Harry sighed.

"Well as you basically know Wicca magic comes from the Earth herself and our magic comes from a core inside of us. What you don't know is that core…isn't stable before our eleventh birthdays.

That's why all of us had to wait to turn eleven before going to a place like Hogwarts. However if we receive no training those cores can become even more unstable leading to acts of magic that can take one apart from the inside. If Dawn were not to receive training she would eventually be so overwhelmed by her gift that it would eventually destroy her." Harry looked down at Dawn while Buffy looked frightened by his words.

"This is one thing we have no choice but to do. After she turns eleven Hermione, Luna, Neville, and I can train her. After she turns thirteen or fourteen we can talk about the possibility of Battle Mage training." He said looking back up. Buffy nodded the genuine fear in his eyes at the idea of losing his daughter had been enough to stall any arguments.

"Should I be worried about her doing magic before she turns eleven?" She asked him making him shake his head no.

"Every child of magical blood experiences accidental magic until they are of age and even in some cases depending on the power of them after they turn 11. My last case was at 13." He explained making Buffy nod slightly relieved to hear that.

"Right now her power is tied to her emotions if she feels anything strong enough accidents will occur." Harry finished explaining before suddenly looking up making her gain an edge since she felt the power as well.

"Nev." He said after a moment making her relax as the pair headed from the nursery.

Once Harry opened the door with Dawn back in her mothers' arms he didn't open it until all three of his team pulled the collars of their shirts away to show off a Celtic knot tattoo that was red, black, and yellow with a white center. He nodded before letting them in silently.

The mark was a simple security measure. There were a few runes in the marks that kept deception from happening. If one where to try and use Polyjuice Potion to mimic their appearance it would start to burn them until it left a pure black branded mark. The colored mark was the proof that they were who they were.

Harry returned the favor once they were inside making them relax and head into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.

"Beachd sam birth air de as urrainn dhuinn a shuleachadh? (Any idea of what we can expect?)" Luna asked in Gaelic making Harry chuckle at her.

"Chan eil barrachd air de tha iad. Neach-gleidhidh, amadan, Wicca, bewolf, agus Slayer. (No more than an idea of what they are. A watcher, a fool, a Wicca, a werewolf, and a Slayer.) Also its rude to speak in such a way around our host Luna." Harry said his eyes moving towards Joyce and Buffy who just looked at them in curiosity.

"Sorry about that. I tend to slip into Gaelic when I wish to have a private conversation with Harry." Luna said making the mother daughter pair nod in understanding.

* * *

That's all for now I hope you all enjoy it. Happy New Years R&R Ja Ne


	3. Revamp

Not long after I started reworking this piece I realized that I did write myself into one hell of a corner and thus will be restarting yet again sometime in the future but I will not set a time for the release of the revamp. I hope you can be patient with me during this time. Thank you


End file.
